Perfect Gift
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. It's Valentine's Day, and Yami needs to find the perfect gift for Yugi. To get some advice, he goes and asks Ryou who is busy with his lemonade stand... YYxY yaoi


Nekogal: another Valentine's fic. I was watching an episode of 'Johnny Bravo' and I liked the plot to write a fic about it.

Warnings: slight tendershipping and puzzleshipping, yaoi

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yami walked outside the Game Shop sighing, it was Valentine's Day and he still didn't know what to give Yugi. It had to be something perfect, something that Yugi really deserved, like the entire universe… but there was no such thing that could be bought.

Frustrated, Yami walked outside, only to be startled at seeing a long line of cars waiting for something "What's going on?" Yami followed the line of cars, until he found Ryou on a lemonade stand. "What the…?"

Ryou gave the glass of lemonade to the driver and he drank it happily "Thanks a lot" He paid 25 cents for it and then left, the line of cars moving forward.

"Ryou?

Ryou turned at Yami and smiled "Oh Yami hi!"

"Why are you selling lemonade?" Yami asked as he approached the stand.

"Well, I needed some money to buy Kura something for Valentine's Day. And this works pretty well" He answered with a smile.

"And do you really win a lot?" Yami asked as he saw a woman inside the car drinking another glass.

"Thank you sweetie" She said and took out 20 dollars "Here, you can have the other 19.75 as tip" She said warmly.

"Thank you mam" Ryou thanked.

"Oh no, thanks to you" She said and drove off.

Ryou turned back at Yami again and answered "Yeah, I do. I think I might do a dollar shirt for me" He said innocently.

Yami sighed "Well, what do you think I can give to Yugi? I mean you are as innocent as him, what would you like?"

Ryou thought and tapped his chin "Well, I'd like anything at all"

"But that's what makes it so difficult!" Yami exclaimed "I think I'll get him something expensive. What will you give Bakura?"

"I saw a golden dagger with diamonds on a store the other day and I want to get him that" He answered simply.

Yami was shocked by this "And do you have enough money to buy that?"

A huge limo then stopped in front of the stand, the window went down only to show the president "Hello citizen, I heard your lemonade is delicious. May I have some?"

Ryou nodded and handed him a glass "Of course Mr. President" Ryou said and handed him the glass.

The President drank, and seemed to be delighted "Your lemonade is delicious! I'm willing to give you a bag filled with money for the recipe"

Ryou nodded and wrote down in a paper "Ok. Water, sugar and lemons" He handed it to the president, and he was given a huge bag with tons of dollars. Then the limo drove off.

Ryou opened the bag and dollars came out. He turned at Yami and smiled "Yeah, I do"

"Unbelievable" Yami said and walked out, deciding to let Ryou keep working. Besides, he had to look for the perfect gift.

* * *

Yami had walked through many stores, many, many of them. He saw flowers, chocolates, and teddy bears, but he always thought: 'Yugi deserves more than that' So after searching for almost an hour, he gave up and returned home, where Ryou was still busy with the lemonade stand.

He walked to Ryou again and sighed "I didn't find a gift Ryou"

Ryou turned at him and frowned at Yami "Don't be sad Yami"

Suddenly the limo of the President stopped again in front of the stand, the window went down, and he showed three bags filled with money "Young boy, we liked your lemonade so much that we want to make a product with your recipe so I can buy it any time. If you're willing, I'll bring you a contract tomorrow and tell a manager to begin business with you"

Ryou smiled and nodded "Ok" Then he was given the three bags of money.

The President waved goodbye, and then the limo drove off.

Ryou opened the bags and found himself in a mountain of money "Yami don't worry" Ryou said and turned to his friend, "You don't need to buy something to Yugi. What everyone wants from their lover today, is to know they are deeply loved" He said trying to comfort him.

Yami sighed and nodded "Ok, thanks Ryou. Oh, and make sure Bakura doesn't use your money"

Ryou smiled and nodded "I will"

Yami waved at him and went back to the Game Shop, sitting down just outside the door "I can't believe I didn't find a present for Yugi" Yami said sadly. Not noticing the door was opened and Yugi stood silent looking down at his boyfriend.

"If what Ryou said it's true, the perfect gift would be to tell Yugi how much I love him, how much I think he is the most beautiful person in the world, how I wouldn't live without him…" Yugi blushed more and more as Yami went on "That he is so sweet, wonderful, beautiful, caring, amazing, cute and kind"

"Oh Yami!" Yugi squealed happily from behind, startling Yami, then hugged him tightly "That's the best gift I could ever ask for!" He then attacked Yami's face with kisses "You're so sweet!"

"Uh, really?" Yami asked confused.

Yugi stopped kissing him and nodded smiling widely "Of course, the only thing I need in this day is to hear from you that you love me. That's all I could ever need in the world!"

Yami smiled and kissed him shortly "Then I'm glad you liked your present" Both stood up, and went back to the house "Oh and Yugi, did you hear Ryou will be going to business thanks to his lemonade?"

"Really? That's so cool!"

* * *

Kyahh! I liked writing that ^^

Please review!


End file.
